The Revenge of Hydron
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Hydron is back! Except, so are the VEXAS! They're the New Vexos! Also Hydron has something very important to Dan... Could it be a certain blunette? Why is the newest Darkus Vexa so familiar? Set after BNV episode 52. FIRST FANFIC ON HERE!


**My** AWESOME DanxRuno Fanfiction!

In this story, Billy came with Dan and the others in order to make sense. Also this is after they return to Earth on BNV episode 52. May have a little appearance from the resistance. Oh, and this is my first fanfic I've TYPED/PUBLISHED. So please be gentle.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bakugan and never will.**

**The Revenge of Hydron**

**Chapter One: The Boys are Back!**

Dan picked up his speed in order to catch up to Shun, Marucho, and Billy. They were all heading over to the Misaki Café to surprise Runo, Alice, and Julie. The four guys thought they owed them an apology for ditching them in New Vestroia.

"Slow down, Shun! Not everyone has ninja skills and super tight jeans, like you!" Dan exclaimed.

"Maybe you could keep up if you weren't stuffing your face all the time." Shun remarked.

"Please, could you save the arguments? Don't Dan and Runo do that enough?" Marucho said innocently.

"Nah, Marucho. Haven't you figured it out, yet? They only argue to cover up the fact that they _love _each other!" Billy said. Dan turned five different shades of red and ran ahead of his friends.

"Shut it, Gilbert! At least my girlfriend's not as preppy as the entire cheerleading squad, combined!" Dan yelled.

"You keep Julie out of this, Kuso!"

"You were the one that brought up Runo!"

"Guys, stop arguing! We're here!" Marucho said.

The boys stop screaming at each other and look at the restaurant that brought back so many memories. Dan jumps through the door with the others behind him.

"Hello, ladies! Don't you worry, the boys are back! And Julie, I know you missed me but save the hugging and love for your boyfriend even though I don't mind!" Dan shouts as the others sweat drop.

Dan looks around the restaurant and finds Julie and Alice sitting at their usual table. Everything looked fine, except Runo was nowhere to be found and both girls had tear stained faces.

**Chapter Two: The Explanation**

Billy, seeing Julie's face, ran over to her and pulled her in to a big hug while she sobbed loudly in to his chest. Shun normally didn't show much affection but he couldn't stand to see Alice so broken. He walked over and pulled Alice in to a hug while she cried loudly.

"What's going on? Did you miss us that much? Wait, where's Runo? Why are guys crying? Did something happen to Runo? Where is she?" Dan yelled. Julie looked up, tears in her eyes.

"She's gone Dan. Gone forever, and we don't even know who took her or why!" Alice sobbed. "It's all our fault! We should have been more careful!" Dan and the other boys stared at the girls, completely shocked. Dan broke the awkward moment.

"Tell us what happened." He said in a gentle voice that surprised him and his friends. Julie sniffed and nodded.

"Well, you see…. After you guys left, no ditched us, weird things have been happening." Alice said.

"What kind of weird things?" Dan interrupted. Alice gave him a look that would have made Runo proud. He held up his hands and took a step back. Sometimes Alice was almostas scary as Runo.

"Weird things, okay? A couple weeks after you left, we decided to take a walk after a long day working at the restaurant. Runo suggested we go to the park, dragging Julie who was begging to go to the mall." Alice said.

"Hey, I heard they were having a huge sale! Anyways, we were just laughing and talking about… uh girl stuff, when we passed the 'Brawlers Forever' statues and all of a sudden, these giant vines came out of nowhere and started to wrap around me, pulling me into the dark woods. Alice grabbed my leg and Runo yanked on my arm until the creepy vines let go. I thought I was going to die! After that, I wouldn't let go of Runo's arm, even though she tried to shake me off. We walked for like forever, when suddenly these huge rocks came out of nowhere and was coming right towards me! Alice ran so fast, I thought she was Shun for a second. Runo yanked me out of the way and dragged me towards the restaurant. I'm pretty sure she owes me new shoes, since I lost mine while she was pulling out of the forest. After that we stayed clear of the park, especially during the night." Julie explained.

"Okay, that's not just weird, it's creepy! That doesn't explain what happened to Runo though." Dan said.

"We're getting there! A couple weeks later, Julie insisted on a 'girls' night out' and took us to the mall. Well, she more like dragged Runo who was clinging on to the carpet, refusing to let anyone _**especially**_ Julie touch her hair, face, or wardrobe. It was quite a sight. It was amusing though. Very, very amusing." Alice said.

"Maybe for you! You're not the one that Runo had a catfight with! And I thought she was hard on Dan! I guess she uses her good side on you, Danny-boy." Julie replied.

"She has a good side? I always thought her big heart was ice cold, the second she met Julie and me. Me for being me, and Julie for being too Julie. To be honest I always thought she was jealous of Julie."

"You're lucky Runo's not here, Dan." Alice remarked.

"Could we please go on with the story? The sooner we know what happened, the sooner we can start figuring why it happened." Shun said.

"Okay! Well, I uh got Runo to come-"Julie said.

"You threatened her with her diary!" Alice interrupted.

"I do have a dark side, you know. Not as bad as Runo's though. Nope, that is one scary side of her. Anyways, we were just walking through the mall, which was completely deserted because Jenny and Jewels were having a free concert in the park. Then as we walked by 'Royal Six' a black fog came out of nowhere and started to swirl around Alice! I was so scared; I pushed Runo into the cloud. But for some reason she bounced off like she was being rejected by it."

"You know Runo killed you after that."

"I guess I did deserve that for stealing **and** reading her diary **and** pushing her into a dark fog that could have killed her."

"You also pushed her into a fountain while flirting with two guys at the park."

"Touché. Anyways, Runo and Alice are like sisters, and Runo was not going to let her sis go down without a fight. She grabbed Alice's arms and pulled her out. I noticed she didn't pull Alice's arm off like she did to me. Later I asked her why and she said the fog wasn't holding Alice that tight like those vines did to me. After that none of us went to the mall, even me!" Julie said.

"You're kidding me! You would never stop going to the mall even if it could kill you, Julie!" Billy said.

"Well Billy, Runo sort of had something to do with it. It was like protection, amusement, and payback all in one package." Alice replied.

"That explains it."

"Yeah, anyways Runo was freaking out. She never left the restaurant after that. She completely lost it! She admitted everything to Julie and me. Every secret, every detailed memory, everything about her she told me and Julie. She even told me I was the best friend Runo ever had and that Julie was totally awesome." Alice said.

"After that, _I_ freaked out since Runo wasn't being stubborn and mean for once. She didn't even hit her Dan dummy doll at all! Oops, don't tell Runo I told you that." Julie said.

"Wait, why was Runo freaking out? Nothing happened to her!" Dan said.

"Exactly! Every time we all went out somewhere, one of us got attacked. First was Julie, then me. Who do you think would be next?" Alice remarked. Dan thought about it before answering.

"Good point." He replied. "So, I guess Runo got attacked too, right? If I am right, does that mean she finally left the restaurant? If she did, why?"

"Jeez, when did you become so smart, Captain Question?" Julie said. Billy stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Really, Julie? Captain Question?" Billy said.

"Hey, I'm not like Runo who has insults and nicknames already planned out!" Julie said.

"Speaking of Runo, can we continue the story? Good! Okay, Runo's dad got worried and wondered why she was so scared since we never told anyone what's been happening. Don't ask because we don't know why. Anyways, one day he asked Julie and me what was wrong with his 'innocent little girl' and if we knew anything he should know. We decided not tell anyone about what's been happening to keep them safe. Julie lied and told him it was about Dan and nothing else. Bad move. After that, Runo's dad thought Dan broke Runo's heart or something like that. So he then thought all boys our age were not to be trusted and now pretty much hates you now Dan and Shun, and Billy, you can thank Julie for that. Marucho, because you're too young to date, Runo's dad still thinks you're okay. The rest of you, he hates." Alice said. Dan, Shun, and even Billy glare at Julie.

"JULIE!" The boys scream.

"Sorry! Anyways, her dad thought that was the problem, so he made her mom buy her a really pretty dress and forced Runo to wear it to the park. She refused but caved when we insisted we go along. Man! For the first time in her life, Runo Misaki was a total 100% boy magnet! NOT an exaggeration! We were literally running from a STAMPEDE of boys! When we finally escaped, the sun was starting to set. Runo was getting worried, and said we should go home. Exhausted, we started walking towards the restaurant. I guess Runo was still freaked, because she wouldn't let go of our hands. I tried shaking her off, but she held on tight! Wow, now I know how Runo felt!" Julie said.

"Yeah, she was pretty freaked out. Suddenly, a bright strike of white lightning struck us. It was so bright; we couldn't see a single thing. Then Runo screamed and I realized I was holding hands with air. Runo was transported somewhere, and we couldn't tell her parents because they left for a year-long vacation while we were running for our lives. It still hurts!" Alice said. By now, both girls were in their boyfriends' arms, crying their eyes out.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Dan asked.

"A little after you guys left for New Vestroia again, to destroy the alternative. Why?" Julie said, sniffing.

"That's odd. That was when Hydron said he was looking for a bride and revenge. Does that mean anything?" Shun said.

"Yes! Hydron wants revenge with you guys for freeing the Bakugan! So in order to get it…" Julie started.

"He'll kidnap and marry one of the three original battle brawler girls who are also your friends! I guess he picked Julie first since she's the prettiest and friends with Billy who hacked into his security system." Alice said.

"Then he chose Alice because she's the smartest besides Marucho, and friends with Shun who figured out the code to free the five Bakugan warriors from their statues!" Julie said.

"I guess he finally decided on Runo because she is pretty and can probably kill someone, and is friends with Dan who pretty much ruined Hydron's life." Alice finished.

"Oh, snap! We have got to go, like, now! Come on!" Billy said.

"Right, let's go guys!" Dan yelled. The four boys start to run out the door.

"Uh, not so fast!" Julie exclaimed.

"We don't care about the fact that we don't brawl as good as you guys, or how dangerous it is, we're coming too!" Alice said.

"Okay!" Dan said before running out the door.

"Wait, what!" Julie shrieked.

"If you wanted come with us in the first place, all you had to do was say so!" Billy said.

"Grr. You guys are lucky I'm not Runo, right now. Because if I was, I'd kill you all." Julie said.

"You're probably right, let's go to Marucho's house and fly to Moscow!" Dan said.

"Yeah!" Everyone says.

**Chapter Three: Trapped**

**Runo's POV**

I can't believe I'm being forced to marry that stuck up jerk, Hydron. I'd rather _kill_ him than marry him. Especially when he **kissed **me! I hope he knows a good doctor, because he's going to need quite a few when I'm done with him! Where are you, Dan? You better save me before I have to say "I do"!

**Back to normal POV (In Moscow)**

"Are you sure there's no other way, grandfather?" Alice pleads.

"I'm sorry Alice, but the dimension transporter is still a work in progress right now. Wait, I _can_ transport you, but there is a catch." Dr. Michael says.

"Anything, doc! Just lay it on us!" Dan says.

"The dimension controller can only teleport four people right now. If you plan on bringing Runo back, only three of you can go to New Vestroia."

"I'm going for sure!" Dan says.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for you guys anymore! I'm coming too!" Julie proclaims.

"Runo is practically my sister, and I'm sick of being so useless! No one is stopping me from coming!" Alice says.

"I don't want to put you girls in danger, but your motives are higher than anyone's. Good luck." Shun says.

"Aw, I want to see Runo kill Hydron! Plus you two will probably want payback for trying to kill you and taking your best friend." Billy says.

"You know what, Billy? The thought of the three brawler girls getting revenge on Hydron for calling us, uh, certain things never crossed my mind. I'm sure Runo will love beating Hydron more than she loves beating Dan though." Julie says.

"Is that even possible?"

**Runo's POV (again)**

How cold can a prison cell be? I feel like I'm wearing Julie's tiny neon pink bikini in the middle of Antarctica! It's been like, three months since I was kidnapped, and even though I hate Hydron's guts, I must admit it was actually pretty nice.

He has had servants wait on me, hand and foot, and I get **whatever** I want. Plus the food is the most delectable thing that I ever tasted! The wardrobe was also stunning, I didn't even _mind_ wearing so much pink and letting the royal stylists style my hair _**completely**_ girly.

The only thing **not** pleasant was the bedroom. During the day, I am spoiled like a real princess. But during the night, I am reminded that I am a prisoner who is being forced to marry Hydron.

I know I called him a stuck up jerk who kissed me, (I will never forgive him for that) but he is actually pretty nice. For Hydron, anyways.

Even though I'm starting to like it here in the Mother Palace II, I miss my friends so much. I hope they're trying to save me, and not celebrating my disappearance.

**Julie's POV**

I can't wait to brawl Hydron! You know, if he's still alive once Runo's done with him. For the first time in years, Alice and I are going with Dan to save something! Oh, shoot! I forgot something, very important!

**Normal POV**

Julie looks at Alice, worried. Marucho notices and asks what's wrong.

"I just realized, Alice and I **can't** brawl, since Hydron took our Bakugan!" Julie whines, upset.

"What do you mean he took it? I thought they returned after we freed them a while ago." Dan said.

"They did, but when we were abducted, the force wasn't strong enough to pull Julie and me. But they **were** strong enough to take Gorem, and Hydranoid!" Alice said.

"That sucks." Billy said.

"Maybe we can help with that." A familiar voice said.

The brawlers look at the transporter and out come Mira, Baron, and Ace!

**Chapter 5: Ugh, A Date With The King of Jerks.**

**Runo's POV**

How did I end up here? Why did I agree to come on this stupid dinner _date_ with Hydron? Wait, did I just say I'm on a date with Hydron? Gross! I must have been either asleep or was threatened while I was out cold. Crap, here he comes.

"Hello Princess Runo. You look beautiful."

_Sure. A guy besides Dan finally calls me beautiful and it just has to be HIM! Runo Misaki, how come you always attract the idiots?_

"Hello Prince Hydron. You look….revolting."

Hydron's smile disappears, but only for a moment.

"Runo, where did you use to live before you met Kuso in the park, ten years ago?"

"How do you know that?" I stammer blushing.

"You talk in your sleep a lot. Now answer my question!"

"I don't remember anything of my childhood before that day. Why do you care?"

"Interesting. What if I told you the truth about your past? The lies, the secrets, the truth?"

"Really? You would do that? Wait, what's the catch?"

Hydron smirks. I don't like where this is going. But I _need _to know about my past! I'll do _anything_ to get the truth out of this rat!

"Simple, Runo. Leave the Brawlers, and come join the Vexas."*

_*Gulp*_

_**The Vexas are the new Vexos and are all female. The Brawlers have only met two of them, the Pyrus and the Aquos brawlers. **_

**Chapter 6: Say Hello to the Vexas!**

"Wow, thanks again Mira!" Julie squeals.

"No problem. Runo's a friend and so are you guys! You can battle with Wilda as long as you don't dress her up in pink ribbons again."

Julie pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Percival, you be good for Alice okay? Don't embarrass me!" Ace says to the Darkus Bakugan.

"Don't worry Ace, I won't tell her you used to have a crush on her before you found out she liked Shun. Oops, sorry."

Ace and Alice blush. Shun blinks then glares at Ace.

"Percival! Shun's going to beat me all the way back to Vestal!"

"Hey, it's not like I told Dan you hit on Runo often or Mira that you read her diary all the time."

"Percival!"

"My bad."

"Ace…Run." Ace looks up and sees Dan and Mira glaring at him.

"Uh, I think I'm going to take a little walk before you guys go."

"Hold on Ace. Dan and I want to have a chat with you."

"_*Gulp*. _Thanks a lot Percival. Thank goodness Runo's not here to kill me. That would be worse."

"Yeah too bad Runo's dead." A familiar voice said. The Brawlers turn around.

"Vexas! What are you doing here?" Dan shouted.

"We wanted to save you the trouble of getting trapped and meeting the same fate as that blue haired girl." Danielle, the brunette Pyrus brawler also leader of the Vexas, said.

"Yeah that wouldn't be as fun as finishing you off ourselves." Mariana the dirty blond Aquos brawler said.

"Okay, but who are the other girls?" Billy said.

"Oh, these are the other Vexas. Girls, care to introduce your-selves?" Mariana said.

"My name is Star Witch and the best Haos brawler you'll _ever_ meet." A white haired girl said, making Baron cringe.

"I am Sky Winder and the most gifted Ventus brawler known to man." A black haired girl said, nose in the air. Shun smirked.

"Hey, Danny right? You're like, super hot! I'm Sara Rocker, the most amazing Subterra brawler ever and the best cheerleader ever!" A light brunette squealed bouncing up and down. (Remind you of anyone?) Mira and Billy chuckled. Julie pouted. Dan hides from the Julie-like Vestal.

"I am new to the Vexas. Uh, my name is Luna Misaki. I am an okay Darkus brawler." A light blunette said. The Brawlers notice she's the only Vexa speaking _without_ confidence.

"She's being modest! She looks totally vulnerable and sweet but she could actually kill someone. Not kidding!" Danielle said, hugging Luna.

"Yeah, she's not. We are the Vexas!" Star said.

"Doesn't matter who you are, we're still going to crush you! Wait, what happened to Runo?" Alice says.

"Who's Runo? Oh, you mean that scrawny tomboy who nearly killed Hydron? She refused to join the Vexas, or marry Hydron, and slapped him for kissing her. So he sent her flying in to a random dimension." Sara says.

"What!" The Brawlers exclaim.

"Poor girl. It stinks that Luna had to send her own twin sister flying in to another dimension. Right, Luna?" Sky said.

Luna looks down.

"You guys know that I love her." She muttered.

"What was that?" Sara said harshly.

"I said I love my sister. Deal with it, Prep Queen."

The Brawlers look at each other then Luna.

"Why, you ungrateful little brat! If it wasn't for us, you would be hiding in Runo's shadow, stuck on Earth." Mariana shouted.

"Runo was always better than you! I knew we should've gotten her instead of you! She was stronger, smarter, and whole lot less ugly than you!" Star yelled.

"So? At least on Earth, I would have my sister and actual friends and a family!" Luna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Luna, stop acting ridiculous! You are a Vexa and Vexas have no family!" Danielle said.

"Who said I _wanted_ to be a Vexa? I was kidnapped and forced to join you, like, ten years ago. I didn't _want_ to send Runo away, but you made me suffer and forced me to. You Vexas are cruel, heartless, witches and will never be loved, ANYWHERE OR BY ANYONE!" Luna screamed.

The Brawlers' eyes widened as the Darkus Vexa lost her cool.

"Luna…" Danielle said. "I'm sorry, but your fate is now sealed the same as your sister's. I hope you like the Death Dimension!"

**(Yes, I meant the Death Dimension not Doom Dimension)**

"Uh, can we see you battle first?" Star asked.

"Yeah, we like, never even saw Luna brawl before. Luna vs Danielle and Mariana!" Sky said, excited.

"What, that's not a fair battle!" Dan shouted.

"Does it matter? Either way a Vexa's going down." Baron said.

"Yeah, but Luna said she was Runo's sister. Runo would never forgive us if we let her sister be destroyed." Alice pointed out.

"Good point. Okay, Luna I'll brawl with you. I _am_ the best." Dan said.

The Brawlers roll their eyes.

Luna grinned.

"Wow, strong, stubborn, brave, **hot**, _and_ cocky? No wonder Runo likes you so much! Ya know she practically killed Hydron for trying to convince her you would let her die. She also punched him in the gut for kissing her off guard, of course. She insisted you would never stop looking for her but lost hope after the like, third month. She kept screaming 'Dan said he loved me, so where is that clueless big flirt of an idiot I call my boyfriend?" Luna says.

Dan blushes.

"W-well, are we going to brawl or what?" He said.

**I can't do "action scenes" that well, but basically Drago sacrificed himself to save Luna's Darkus Tigerra. So Dan lost and Luna has to face Danielle and Mariana, her ex-best friends.**

Luna frowns and looks at Dan, worried.

Dan smiles and gives her a thumbs up. Luna looks at Danielle who's smirking victoriously. Luna pouted with a worried look.

"Don't give up, Luna!" An annoying but sweet yet familiar voice rang out.

**Chapter 7- I love Surprises, Reunions and Kicking Butts!**

"Who said that!" Dan shouted.

"Jeez, Danny! Don't you recognize that voice?" Luna said, flicking his forehead.

"Ow, no. Should I?"

Luna punched his arm.

"Yes, you definitely should!"

"Ouch! Yep, you're definitely Runo's sister." Dan winced rubbing his arm.

"Hello! We have a brawl to win!" Danielle called out.

"Right, I'm so not going to lose to a loser like you!" Luna said, suddenly filled with confidence.

"What? You're history!"

"Not with me by her side! Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Let's show 'em Tigerra!" The voice called out. Suddenly a figure jumped down from the shadows revealing who had been speaking.

"Runo?" The Brawlers and Vexas exclaim.

The blunette smiles and winks.

"Who else, dummies?" Runo turns to Luna. "Ready, sis?"

"Always! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Come on Darkus Tigerra!"

Danielle and Mariana nervously look at each other.

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Draganoid!" (Female version of Drago)

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Star Lion!" (Made up- mermaid)

The twins look at each other and smile mischievously.

"Ability Activate! Twins' Alliance!" The girls call out in unison.

"What the heck is that!" Danielle shouts.

"That ability kicks up our Tigerras' G's by 500 since they're actual sisters!" Luna says, smirking.

"Plus it also takes away 100 G's from your opponents! This ability is only for our Tigerras! It totally kicks butt!" Runo says, also smirking.

"Like us!" The twins say together.

"Uh, ability, activate! Fire Tornado!"

"Ability, activate! Star Arrows!"

"Not so fast! Once 'Twins' Alliance' is activated, the opponents' abilities are useless!" Luna calls out.

"Say bye-bye to your Bakugan, you Barbie wanna-bees!" Runo says, smirking.

"Noooo! My poor Draga!"

"Oh, no! My precious Star Lion!"

The two Bakugan go back to ball form and head to Runo and Luna.

"All right, Luna! You did great for your first battle!" Runo said.

Luna beamed.

"We lost to a loser _rookie_!" Danielle cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's not hard to defeat a bunch of losers like you." Luna said, hugging Runo.

"Grr. We'll be back, Brawlers!" Star said before they disappeared.

"Hurray! OMG! Runo, are you okay?" Julie squealed, squeezing Runo.

"Julie, I can't breathe! LET ME GO MAKIMATO!"

"Yeah, you're okay." Julie said, releasing the tomboy.

"Speaking of okay… Is it okay I told Dan what you said while you were locked up?" Luna asked, worried.

"Normally, no. But considering you were kidnapped when we were six, I'll let it go."

"Great! So…how about a pizza party to celebrate?"

"Party? We'll be there. Food? Dan will be the first to show up." Runo said, smirking.

"Come on, Runo. Give your boyfriend a chance." Luna said.

"No, she's probably right about Dan." Shun said, half smiling.

"Dan, don't let them say this about you! Runo, stop being so mean! It's not his fault he's an idiot! Actually, yes it is…But still!"

Dan shrugged.

"Nah, Runo always treats me like that. It's what makes our relationship…unique. Plus, that's the way she is." He said patting Runo on the head making her growl. "Plus if I don't give her what she wants, she'll end up putting me in a hospital."

"What! Well… Yeah, Runo would do that." Luna said.

"Yup, she's great at being feisty. Right, _kid_?" Dan said.

"I guess… What did I say about calling me that?" Runo said.

"Come on, let it go! WE WERE SEVEN!"

Runo raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her peachy lips.

"I'm sorry, Runo."

"It's okay. I stopped being so annoyed by that a couple years ago, anyways."

"Then why did you always get so mad and hit me?"

"Since when do_ I_ need a reason to slap an idiot like _you_?"

"Uh….never?" Dan said.

"Exactly! Now before Dan does something stupid and I end up killing him, let's all go celebrate!" Runo shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"All, right! Let's party!" The Brawlers shout in reply.

**Chapter 9: Epilogue **

**Luna's POV**

I can't believe this is my life! Not only did I reunite with my twin sister, but now I have a bunch of new _true _friends! Now here I am, ready to go to a reunion party with Runo and the others.

I grin, happy that Runo gave me a makeover to make me look more like…me! Julie insisted that _she _should give me a makeover but one look at her and I turned to Runo. Waaay too much pink for me!

Now thanks to my twin, I am wearing a light pink cami with a dark knee-length skirt with white ankle socks and black and purple sneakers. My aqua colored hair was pulled in to a single side pony tail, similar to Julie's, and I wore a light blush that brought out my mint green eyes.

Baron keeps looking over at me, making me blush. I like him and all, but he's a bit too…hyper and young for me. Besides I am a single chick and I like it that way.

"Luna, are you coming? We're all going to Marucho's place for the night!" Runo says, snapping her fingers in front of me.

"What? Oh, yeah… Sorry, I was thinking about what happened yesterday. That was like….a lot to handle! Especially getting over the fact that you admitted how you feel about Dan, and NOT deny it later." I say, making Runo smile.

"Yeah…It's not everyday my friends cry over me while I cry over you and them. So, let's go celebrate our sisterhood and our friendship! Come on!" She said, dragging me towards the elevator. I sigh but smile.

"Coming…Sis."

**THE END**

**What did you think? Read and Review please! **


End file.
